2020 Rules and Guidelines
The Supernatural Trope Celebration (SPNTC) is a big bang style challenge open to all ships in the Supernatural fandom. There are two categories for this challenge: * Mini Bang—minimum of 5K words for authors, 1 piece of art for artists * Big Bang—minimum of 15K words, 2 pieces of art for artists You Must * Be 14+ at the time of sign up. * Be 18+ at the time of sign up if writing or claiming Mature or Explicit works. * Write an original, non-commissioned fic or create original, non-commissioned art that is previously unpublished. * Post your work in full on your posting date, author AND artist on the same date. Serial posting is not allowed, even within the open posting time frame. * Include two or more tropes in your fic. A list of tropes can be found here: https://goo.gl/4RHNdd, but this is not an exhaustive list if there is another trope you’d like to use. * Tag for all major AO3 tags, including but not limited to: dub/non-con, bestiality, underage (under 18), abuse, addiction, necrophilia, cannibalism, major character death. * Have a beta review your fic before posting. * Submit the links for your publish fic and/or art during the open posting dates to the SPNTC blog. Links must be submitted in a single Tumblr master post, the format of which will be provided closer to posting. Only one person from each pair needs to submit. * Join the SPNTC Discord, used for all bang-related communication. * Keep in touch with the mods and your partner. * Respect all participants regardless of your personal opinion of them, their works, their ships, etc. You May * Write any rating of fic with any content or genre, including fusions or crossovers, as long as your focus is on Supernatural characters and the tropes you choose, and you meet the age requirements for your rating. * Write gen fic or slash fic for any character(s) within the Supernatural verse. * Create art in any medium of art including but not limited to: drawings, manips, edits, digital work, picspams. Making a cover is optional and in addition to the 1 or 2 pieces required, at the artist’s discretion. * Drop from the challenge any time before Claims Previews are made public on May 5th. If you drop on or after that date you will be prohibited from participating in the next challenge round unless unless you have communicated with the mods. * Sign up as an artist for two claims. * Co-author a fic. * Sign up to be both artist and author. (If you sign up as both artist and author you must be able to meet all deadlines and cannot claim your own fic.) You May Not * Write a fic that cannot function as a standalone - i.e. no cliffhangers or sequels. * Write more than one fic. * Write Real Person Fiction (SPN cast or otherwise). * Discuss recognizable details about your fic publicly until after art claims (including in the Discord server). * Make drafts of your art public until after your masterpost has been published on the official SPNTC tumblr. Promos * The SPNTC will provide each story with a promotional post during the month prior to posting. If the author or artist creates a banner (as an addition to their fic or art), that banner may be used. Otherwise, there will be a SPNTC promo banner attached to the promo. * Before your posting date, you may not promote your work other than by reblogging the provided SPNTC promo. Other Information * Do not post your work before open posting starts. Once that date arrives, you are free to post anywhere but you must submit your fic and art links to the SPNTC blog via Tumblr in the required format. * If you fail to meet a deadline or submit a draft without communicating with the mods (and your partner), you will be dropped from the challenge and will not be allowed to participate in the next round round. If there is an emergency, please contact the mods ASAP. Schedule Category:Spntc 2020